The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a vertical seat motion lock and, more particularly, to a vertical seat motion lock for use with aircraft pilot seats.
In an aircraft, aircraft pilot seats must be vertically adjustable to provide comfort, proper vision and access to flight controls. When this adjustment is accomplished with an electromechanical actuator, a system that is configured to lock the seat at the desired height must be incorporated into the design. A redundant vertical locking mechanism may also be required, depending on customer requirements, in case the system fails in some manner so that the aircraft pilot seat does not suddenly move downwardly such that the pilot is uncomfortable, lacks proper vision or loses access to flight controls.